Story of A New Chapter
by JennishaTjung
Summary: As Team Natsu were spending they're time to catch up with Lisanna and also making new memories with her. Lucy went on a solo mission and it turns out that this mission will be the starting of a new chapter in her life. *Not a Lucy-Kicked-Out-Of-Team-Natsu Cliche, well at least not what you guys think, read and review :)*
1. Solo Mission

**JennishaTjung****: Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I've wrote a fanfic! I present to you a new fanfic ! Yay! **

**Please read my other fanfics: Step By Step, Undeniable Love, The Chains Connected and Battle of the Chosen Ones**

* * *

It has been a year, well actually more than a year because of the timeskip in Tenroujima island and also the Grand Magic Tournaments since Lisanna returned and the whole guild has been partying day and night especially after their win in the tournament. Lisanna was always surrounded by people and kept occupied. She haven't had got a chance to introduced herself to the newcomers of Fairy Tail neither has she been able to do anything besides telling stories about what had happened in Edolas to her old reunited friends.

The newcomers, on the other hand has tried many times to talk to Lisanna -well, except for Gajeel who is always at the corner with PantherLily- but they never found a chance to.

* * *

Lucy was on the bar sitting while holding a pen and playing with it. She tap on the table with her fingers and closed her eyes. After a couple of moments she gave up and sighed then she called out to the barmaid, "Mira, can I have a glass of… anything you have?"

Mira also known as Mirajane is a girl with long white hair with her fringe always tied up to the back, she has 2 siblings, Elfman and Lisanna.

Mirajane turned to look at Lucy and smiled," What's bothering you now Lucy?" Lucy just looked at her and showed her a blank paper, "It has been hours that I've been trying to write something on this paper but I can't! There's no idea popping in my head." Lucy sobbed and continued, "Levy-chan will be so disappointed."

Mirajane handed her a glass of orange juice and giggled, "Come on, it's not so bad, sometimes you can have a writer's block you know, it's very normal." Lucy looked up at Mirajane and for a second and banged her head on table, "And to add it up, I have to pay my rent in 4 days."

"Why don't you try to do the mission alone?" Mirajane asked while wiping the glasses she had just washed. "That's a great idea Mira! Where's team Natsu? I need to inform them first." Lucy asked.

"They left for a mission with Lisanna, didn't they tell you?" Mirajane asked her and stopped wiping the glass to look at Lucy, "They didn't tell you?" she repeated.

"No.." Lucy looked down and stood up from the stool she was sitting on. "Lucy…" Mira murmured looking sadly at Lucy.

She looked up at Mirajane and smiled, "Nah, its fine. This could actually be a good thing you know, I can do a mission without them destroying the whole city." She took off to the mission board and looked around for a mission.

After half an hour, she returned to the bar and gave Mirajane the mission she was about to go on, "I'll be taking this one okay?" Mirajane looked at the mission, smiled and stamped it, "Do you want me to leave a message for Team Natsu?"

Lucy thought about it for a while and said, "Just tell them that I'm doing a solo mission so I can pay my rent and tell them not to mess up my house while I'm gone. " Mirajane listened to her and nodded.

Lucy went out of the guild and went to the train station. When she reached there, she read the mission again:

_**Mission: Find missing items**_

_**Location: Oak Town, Alex's Magic Shop**_

_**Reward: 250,000 Jewels**_

"This looks like a simple mission" Lucy mumbled to herself and soon she boarded onto the train. She spent the two hours on the train resting.

When she reached Oak town, she looked around the town and remembered Phantom Lord, the place where the guild was supposed to be build are gone and instead, there were a lot of magic shops replacing the guild building. She went to the centre of the town where there is a fountain and saw a magic shop with a big signboard 'Alex's Magic Shop'

She went inside the building and saw a girl with sapphire blue eyes, she was wearing a blank tank top with black short skirts. Her hair was light purple and it was kept loose reaching her waist. She looked at the open door and smiled, "Welcome to Alex's Magic Shop! What can I help you with?"

"I'm actually a Fairy Tail mage, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I've come here to fulfill your mission request" Lucy sat down to one of the stool in front of the girl.

"Oh really? That's so nice of you! I'm Alex and you came here to know about what you will be finding am I right?" The girl, Alex asked

Lucy nodded and Alex answered, "There are only two items to be found: a magic bracelet and a dark dahlia sword, you can start looking for the items in the forest where I got robbed"

"Thank you, I'll be going now" Lucy stood up and left.

* * *

Lucy went to the forest and after 2 hours of wandering around, she found nothing. "Damn it! Where are these items?" She shouted in frustration. Then suddenly from afar, she heard whispering noises. She closed up to the sound and saw a bunch of suspicious looking people and one of them is holding a small box and the other one is holding a long rectangle box.

"_That's the items!"_ Lucy clutched her keys and reveals herself to them, "Gate of Golden Bull! I open thee, Taurus!" Lucy chanted and a bright light appeared in front of her with an axe.

"What is that?!" the person who was holding the small box asked.

Lucy ignored him and said, "Taurus, please help me knock out those guys" Taurus nodded and began to swing his axe knocking most of the suspicious looking people down, one of them snuck up behind Taurus and Lucy was fast enough to grab her whip and swings it at the person.

"Arigato, Lucy-san" Taurus then disappeared and Lucy proceeded with her mission.

She went to the person holding the box and she took both of them. She was having difficulty in trying to carry the box until suddenly a bright light shone beside her, "You can just call me if you need help you know" An orange haired man dressed up in a suit appeared, he then helped Lucy carry the box.

"Thank you Loke!" Lucy thanked him and both of them went back to the magic shop. Once they reached there, Loke winked at Lucy and disappeared.

Lucy handed the two boxes and asked, "Is this it?" Alex nodded and opened the box, "Yes it is"

There was a long black sword with a sharp tip. The hilt has a symbol of a purple dahlia and decorated with purple gems. The guard is silver in color and the fuller of the sword is white in color.

"Wow, that's a beautiful sword." Lucy stared at the sword in amazement, Alex smiled and responded, "Yeah, it took me weeks to perfect this sword"

"You made this?" Lucy asked and Alex nodded while opening the small box. Inside it, there's a shining black bracelet with silver pattern of some sort.

"This is a magic bracelet which can determine which element you are suited with, do you want to try Lucy?" Alex asked handing Lucy the bracelet.

"I'm a celestial mage, I don't actually have an element of any sort." Lucy pointed out and Alex laughed, "Everybody has element Lucy, it doesn't matter if you are a celestial mage"

Lucy hesitated but took the bracelet and put it on her hand. It suddenly glowed from black into purple, "What element is this?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"Wow Lucy, I've never seen anyone with this element before but this is the poison element." Alex stated.

Lucy handed the bracelet back to Alex and thanked her. Alex then gave her the 250,000 jewels reward. A minute later, the door opened and two people with two exceeds went inside the shop. One of them had blonde hair while the other one has black hair. It's the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth!

"Oh, Hey Blondie" Sting greeted Lucy and went ahead to Alex with Rogue and their exceeds, "Any new interesting items that might interest me Alex?" he asked

Alex just shook her head no, "But I've found out the second best thing Sting" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked and leaned on the table with his arms, "Remember that bet Sting? You have to pay me 50,000 jewels now" she put out her hands in front of his face.

"Are you serious?!" He shouted and Lector jumped on Sting's shoulder, "Sting lose the bet?!" Rogue on the other hand lost interest in the conversation and went to Lucy.

"Lucy right?" Rogue offered his hand, "I haven't properly introduced myself to you yet." Lucy shook his hand and smiled, "Yup" Frosch flew to Rogue's shoulder and waved, "Frosch's name is Frosch"

"Awhhh, Frosch is so cute." Lucy commented. "So, where's your usual team?" Rogue asked. Lucy answered him, "They're on another mission with Lisanna."

"The one who came back from the dead?" Rogue asked and Lucy just nodded.

Meanwhile…

"There's no way I lost the bet Alex, you're bluffing aren't you?" Sting closed up to Alex and look at her straight in her eyes. Alex crossed her arms, "I'm not and I can show you right now."

"How?" Lector asked. Sting asked in surprised, "You have a teleportation magic now?"

"No, of course not. The person is actually right here" Alex answered and Sting looked around and he only saw Lector, Alex, Rogue and… Lucy. "No way!" Sting shouted in disbelief

Sting went to Lucy and interrupted her conversation with Rogue and immediately grabbed her wrist and brought her to Alex. "Hey!" Lucy shouted rubbing her arms which were now red.

"You're telling me that she is the one who is suited with the element poison?" Sting pointed at Lucy. Alex nodded and explained to Lucy, "Lucy, let me explain what's happening. Sting didn't believe me that poison was an element, so he made a bet with me and now that I've found a way to prove him, I won 50,000 jewels!"

Alex took the bracelet and put it on Lucy again and once again it glowed from the originally black bracelet to purple. Everyone in the room except Lucy and Alex stared in awe and Sting's jaw dropped.

"Damn it!" he shouted and paid Alex 50,000 jewels. "Let's go Rogue!" he said and all of them went out of the shop.

Lucy soon went out of the shop too and boarded the train back home. On the ride back home, she thought, _"I can't believe I met Sting and Rogue and I found out my element is poison. I wonder if I can learn a new magic_ soon" she smiled.

_Little did she know, she would be seeing a lot more of Rogue and Sting and learning a lot more of new magic._

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: How was the first chapter? Please review guys! Reviews tend to make me update a lot faster XD**


	2. Her Sudden Outburst

**JennishaTjung****: Second chapter already?! I really love the way this story is going which is the reason why I am updating really fast and also because of the reviews! Also, don't forget to review! Reviews tend to motivate me and make me update faster **

**Please read my other fanfics: Step By Step, Undeniable Love, the Chains Connected and Battle of the Chosen Ones!**

* * *

Previously:

_Lucy is left out of a mission with Team Natsu and due to her rent, she went on a solo mission. She handled the mission with ease and in no time at all, she retrieved the stolen items which was a magic bracelet and a dark dahlia sword. After she returned the items to Alex, the owner of the magic shop and also the requester of the mission, Alex offered Lucy to wear the magic bracelet to find out what element she is suited with and it turns out she was a mage suited with poison element. Soon enough, the twin dragon slayer of Sabertooth came and Sting was very surprised knowing about Lucy's element. It turns out that she was the first mage that both Sting and Alex had seen to have the poison element…_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Her Sudden Outburst

"I'm back everyone!" Lucy exclaimed after bursting the door to the guild, most of the guild members smiled and greeted her but some of them were busy fighting, especially Gray and Natsu. Gray turned to Lucy and smiled, "Welcome back!" while Natsu, as always were more concentrated on the fight that he didn't have any time to even greet Lucy.

Lucy looked around the guild and saw Lisanna sitting with her brother Elfman while once again, surrounded by a lot of the guild members. But she can't seem to find Erza anywhere. She walked towards the bar and sat down.

"Mira, where's Erza?" Lucy asked and Mirajane turned to her and answered, "She went out a couple of minutes before you returned from your mission." Lucy responded with an 'oh' and asked for a strawberry smoothie.

After the barmaid returned with her drink, she asked Lucy, "How was the mission? You seemed happier than usual so I assume it all went well?" Lucy replied her with a smile and she giggled, "It's better than well."

The barmaid then went back to her own work and while Lucy was in the middle of drinking her smoothie, someone sat beside her, "Lu-chan! I heard you just went back from a solo mission?" a blue haired girl asked.

Lucy nodded and turned to the girl with an apologetic look, "I'm very sorry Levy-chan but I don't have an update on my story." The blue-haired girl or Levy smiled and replied, "Its fine, you don't need to worry."

"How was the mission?" Levy asked and Lucy answered her while sipping her drink, "It was kind of easy, I just had to find a coupled of stolen items from thieves."

"So, you're just very happy today because you were able to pay rent and not anything else?" Levy asked while raising her eyebrow, Lucy turned and stared at her for a moment but still couldn't hide her smile, "Something else happened though."

"What is it?" Levy eagerly asked waiting for her reply and just when Lucy opened her mouth and said, "Well-"she was cut off by her guild door being bust open.

The door was now broken, completely unattached to the wall and laying on the floorboard in pieces. Dust was everywhere and it took a moment for everyone to identify the person standing in front of the door.

It was a blonde haired man with an exceed standing beside him and not far behind him is a black haired man with an exceed dressed up as a frog, the twin dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.

Both of them moved forward inside the guild and with each step they took, the guild member of Fairy Tail became more alert. Natsu lit his hands on fire and glared at them, "What do you want?"

Sting waved him off and continued walking to the bar which made Natsu pissed. Without any warning, Natsu charged towards Sting with his lit hands and as his fist was about to punch Sting in the face, Sting quickly take a step back and caught a hold on Natsu's fist stopping Natsu's movement.

Everyone in the guild gasped and Sting smirked, "Sorry to disappoint you but I've been training." Sting released Natsu's fist and continued walking towards the bar, "I came here only for one thing-"he went up to the blonde haired girl and took her by the wrist dragging her, "I'll be borrowing her for a while."

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu roared releasing a large fireball towards Lucy's direction originally aiming for Sting. "Lucy!" Everyone in the guild shouted in horror as the fireball was inches away from Lucy and within seconds, it hit her and she screamed in pain falling down to her knees. Soon burn marks were visible on her right arm.

Sting and Rogue who saw this immediately went and help her up but to their dismay, she fell back once she tried to stand up. Sting glared at Natsu, "You see what you've done?!"

"Why do you care?" Natsu retorted back and Frosch who have seemed to sense the tension in the air clutched onto Rogue's cape. Rogue on the other hand called out to the sky dragon slayer Wendy, "Can you heal her?"

Wendy nodded and replied, "I'll do what I can but with the magic power I have right now, I don't think I can heal her completely as she just got a direct attack by a dragon slayer's roar, not to mention a very destructive one." Wendy put out both her hands on the burnt area and started healing her.

"Did you just realize that she could've been killed because of you?" Sting shouted in anger and Natsu repeated once again, "Why do you care so much? This wouldn't happen if you didn't start it."

"I didn't start what?! I just came in here and said I was going to borrow her for a while, you were the one who injured her and moreover I can't trace a guilt look on your face right now!" He replied back and continued, "Aren't both of you partners?!"

"Stop it!" Both Sting and Natsu turned to look where the sound came from, and it came from the blonde hair mage who was struggling just to stand up. She glared at both Natsu and Sting and turned her back against them, "Let's go Sting."

"Lucy! What are you doing?! You are not allowed to go anywhere with that bastard!" Natsu called out, he ran towards her and caught her arm. Unexpectedly she slapped away his arm and glared at him, "I make decisions for myself not you!"

"But we're partner Lucy…" Natsu replied taken back by her outburst. She kept glaring at him and replied, "We're partner? And yet 3 minutes ago you injured me with your roar and didn't even say a word of 'sorry'. We're partner? And yet you didn't say a word to me but left me to go on a mission. You're right, we're great partners." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but if you go with him -a person who killed his own parents- then you're siding with an enemy's guild." Natsu stated. Lucy though, just gave him one more look before going out of the guild followed by the twin dragon slayer of Sabertooth and their exceeds leaving the whole guild surprised.

* * *

"Wow...I didn't know you were actually capable of doing that." Sting said in amazement and patted Lucy's shoulder, "Doing what?" she asked looking at Sting in confusion.

"You know, scolding Natsu-san." Sting's exceed, Lector pointed out. Then he jumped onto Sting's shoulder and crossed his arm, "I'm starting to like you Fairy."

Lucy giggled at Lector's statement and replied, "I'm getting sick of him and I feel like I need to wake him up, who is he to forbid me from going with you?" her voice started getting tense once again.

"How is your arm Lucy-san?" Fro asked while flying beside Lucy

She looked at her arm and said, "Its fine thanks to Wendy but she said that this mark will stay here forever." She then frowned and said, "How am I going to face him when I go back to Fairy Tail?"

"Good luck with that." Sting smiled innocently, "There's nothing you can do about it, you're probably going to have to fight him and then later on you're going to be kicked out of the guild." He laughed getting a 'Hey!' and a smack on his head.

"What? I've read it in a book before, a fiction book though where the girl gets kicked out of a group where her crush invited her to join because his long lost love has returned and he started to ignore her and replaced her." Sting replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't know Sting reads." Frosch stated innocently and everyone laughed except for Sting and even Rogue smiled. "So Sting, why did you want to 'borrow' me and where are we going?" Lucy asked

"We're going to the Magic Council's Headquarter "Sting smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: The end of Chapter 2! Yay! Why do you think they're going to the Magic Council Headquarters? Please review! **


	3. Freeing A Prisoner?

**JennishaTjung****: I'm so glad you guys like the story and thank you for reviewing. Hmm… now I want to answer some reviews!**

**Kurasabe: There's actually no specific reason for that but I was actually playing Pokemon and so I thought why not? And also there's another reason, which is kind of in this chapter. **

**Sai-chan: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**JcL107****: You gotta read to find out ;)**

**sk8boards4ever****: Yeah! To be honest, I like that part too! **

**For others, thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot, I'm serious and if you like, check out my other stories 'Step By Step', 'Undeniable Love', 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battles of The Chosen Ones'**

* * *

Previously:

_Much to everyone's surprise, Sting and Rogue went to Fairy Tail making every guild member surprised. Natsu, however was more than surprised, he charged towards Sting attempting to injure him but unexpectedly, Sting dodged his attack and went ahead to Lucy. He claims he wanted to 'borrow' her. As soon as they were about to head out, Natsu used his famous Dragon Slayer Roar, aiming for Sting but injuring Lucy instead. _

_"I'm sorry Lucy, but if you go with him -a person who killed his own parents- then you're siding with an enemy's guild." Natsu stated. Lucy though, just gave him one more look before going out of the guild followed by the twin dragon slayer of Sabertooth and their exceeds leaving the whole guild surprised._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Freeing a Prisoner?

"Sting! Why are we going to the Magic Council's Headquarter?" Lucy asked for the hundredth time that day and for the hundredth time, he just shrugged. She then turned to Rogue who also looked like he wasn't going to answer her. Finally she gave up and sighed.

All of them boarded on the train and Lucy sat on the seat beside the window. Rogue sat beside her while Sting sat across Lucy. Lucy looked out the window and stare blankly at the sky, '_I wonder how's Natsu.'_

5 minutes later, the train started moving and both the dragon slayer's face literally went green and every 5 seconds they would start to hurl. Lucy laughed at the sight and commented, "Both of you look pathetic." She laughed so much tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

"S-shut up" Sting managed to say while on the other hand, the shadow dragon slayer kept his eyes closed and rest his head on the table in front of them.

* * *

Sting was back to normal as soon as he stepped out of the train, "I am never riding trains anymore!" he exclaimed while Lector facepalmed and commented, "How are you going back to Magnolia?"

"We're walking back of course!" Sting put a thumbs up and Lucy looked at him as if he was crazy, "Oh hell no! That would take days!"

"We're walking and that's final!" Sting crossed his arm and grumbled like a little kid.

"We're here!" Lector exclaimed as they looked over the huge building in front of them.

The Council's building is a very huge building. The main section of the building possessed the entrance which is topped by a pyramid roof. On both ends of the main entrance stand two statues. On the top of the main section stands a decorative part of the building with its arch ending in a rose window. Sitting above the arch is a building shaped like a cylinder with another pyramid roof.

The rest of the headquarter consists of windows and pillars with tilted roofs. Outside the building consist of a courtyard in which bushes and well kept hedges were grown.

"Wow…" Lucy stared at the building in amazement, Sting on the other hand instead of looking at the building, he grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran with Rogue, Lector and Frosch following behind.

"Why are we running?" Lucy asked in confusion while Sting put his index finger over his mouth telling her to keep quiet. They went to the back of the building and saw a back door.

Lucy was about to walk into the door when Sting quickly grabbed and pull her back behind a pillar while covering her mouth. There was the amphibian employee of the Magic Council coming out of the door. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We're going to sneak inside, so keep quiet."

Sting released his hand over her mouth not noticing the blush that was creeping on her face. "Let's go." Sting gestured her to go inside and so she follows him along with Rogue and the exceeds.

Once they were inside the headquarter, Sting immediately went into a room where they held the prisoners. The room is made up of stones and it consists of magic sealing stones in which prisoners are kept inside. The more dangerous the prisoners are, the higher level they are kept

"Who are you?!" One of the amphibian employees shouted, Sting quickly charged towards him/ it and used his hand which is engulfed in white light and knocked him out. Soon, more of the amphibian employees of the magic council came but in no time, Sting knocked all of them.

"What are we doing here?" Lucy cried. She was getting really self conscious in the room, what if the prisoners got out of their magic sealing stone prison and attacks them? A lot of what ifs were popping in her head.

"I'm searching for someone." Sting started wandering around and Rogue reminded him, "There's no way he is kept on the lower level ground"

Sting went to the table near the door in which they just went through and took 4 items. He handed one to Lucy and another to Rogue, "What's this?" Lucy asked.

"This is a levitation crystal." Sting answered, "Lector and Frosch, since you have wings, you can just fly up there."

Lucy stared at the crystal, its rectangle in shape and blue in color. "Just focus your magic on the crystal and it should work." Sting informed.

Sting was the first, he closed his eyes and soon, he was floating. He went just high enough as he want and called out to Rogue and Lucy, "Faster Rogue, Blondie!"

All of them soon joined in with him and now they were floating mid air into the second level of the prisoner, just one level higher than the one they were before.

"He's not here too, damn it!" Sting cursed in frustration and all of them went up again. "Who exactly are we searching for?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think you know him Lucy." Rogue said and Frosch nodded, "Don't tell me he's in the highest level." Lector stated in horror.

"Okay! Let's go." Sting exclaimed and all of them went up to the highest level. "It's so scary here." Lucy said while observing her surroundings.

The highest level are different from the other levels of prisoner, the atmosphere above is heavy due to the magic force even though the magic sealing stones were supposed to seal their magic away. This just tells how dangerous the prisoners are.

"I found him!" Sting exclaimed and called out to both Lucy and Rogue. "I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy mumbled to herself while walking towards Sting.

Once she reached there, she saw a person with crimson hair, his back facing them. He yawned and turned around, "Why is it so noisy?!" the person said in annoyance.

Lucy's eye widened and her mouth hang open, "Cobra?!" she shouted in surprised.

"How do you know him?" Sting turned and gave her a suspicious look, "Well, Fairy Tail was kind of the one who turned him into the council." She replied.

"Why the fuck are you guys here?!" Cobra literally roared in annoyance.

"Listen here, we are going to get you out of there." Sting said much to Lucy's surprise.

"WHAT?! No we aren't." Lucy shouted and Sting covered his ears, "Lower your volume, Blondie!" he responded.

"How are you going to do that?" Cobra asked from inside the magic sealing stone prison, he showed them his hands where there is a magic handcuff on each wrist, "Even if you get me out of here, unless you can break this thing, they are definitely going to be able to track me down again."

"How many days do we have before that happens?" Rogue ignored Lucy and Sting who are bickering and asked Cobra, "I say that this handcuff will react after 3 days." He replied

"3 days, that's enough time don't you think?" Rogue asked this time to Sting who smirked, "Of course it is."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, totally lost in the conversation. "Hey Cobra, tell this Blondie here what's the requirement to break the handcuff." Sting pointed to Lucy.

"Stop calling me that!" Lucy crossed her arm and huffed, "So, what is it?"

"Only a person who has the same element can break this." Cobra answered, "Sting, if you think I will do something for you without anything in return then you are sadly mistaken, I'd rather just stay h-" his sentence was cut off by Sting, "No, I will get you out of here for sure."

Cobra's eye widened, "Impossible" while Sting put an arm over Lucy's shoulder, "She's going to break that cuff, so how about it?"

Cobra unexpectedly laughed, "You think you can lie to me? I know that her magic is celestial magic."

"Rogue, give me the bracelet." Sting turned to Rogue who took the bracelet from inside his cape, "I knew it you wouldn't believe me without prove."

"You know what this is right?" Sting asked the crimson haired mage who didn't say anything. He took it as a 'yes' and took Lucy's wrist putting the bracelet on. The bracelet turned from black to purple just like it did in Alex's shop.

Cobra couldn't believe his eyes, finally he sighed, "Fine, get me outta here and I'll do whatever you had in mind."

"Now that's more like it!" Sting's fist glowed white and he punched the magic sealing stone, it cracked a hole big enough for Cobra to get out. Sting then handed the last levitation crystal to Cobra.

"What do you want me to do?" Cobra asked while taking the crystal from Sting.

"I don't want to owe you anymore, so you just have to train her with poison dragon slaying magic and free yourself." Sting replied

"What! I never agreed to that!" Lucy shouted and Cobra closed his ears, "Did you know that your voice is loud enough to crack a glass?"

Lucy ignored his statement and asked out of curiosity, "Why did you owe him?"

"Cobra saved Sting when he was a little kid before he was a dragon slayer." Rogue replied with no expression at all and his expression clearly states that he was extremely bored even though the question was meant for Sting.

And just as they were about to levitate back down and get out of there, someone came into the room, "Stop right there!"

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: How is it? Cobra is out of his cell and they are about to leave but someone comes into the room! What will happen to Lucy, Sting and Rogue if they are caught by the magic council? Review please!**


	4. Back to Magnolia

**JennishaTjung****: Chapter 4 of Story of a New Chapter already! Yeah! I hope you guys like the story so far, thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys will review in this chapter too! And by the way, I think I will make a one-shot for Christmas! Tell me what pairings you want, but not NaLu, I'm sorry but I'm just not a fan of that pairing… Okay! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Back to Magnolia

"Stop right there!" someone came into the room and shouted, a waved of panic rushed through Lucy. Will I be arrested and spend my whole life in one of these prisons? Will I be marked as a criminal? Such thoughts were going through her mind.

She looked down to see a man with an almost shaved black hair. He had emerald green eyes and his left face is covered with three scars. Much to her horror, it was Doranbolt, a member of the magic council and a head of a division of the Rune Knights.

Sting and Cobra shared a looked with each other and nodded, Sting jumped down from the highest level facing Doranbolt with a serious and intent look. "What are you doing in here?" Doranbolt asked and immediately took a step back in a defensive stance, "Sting Eucliffe, one of the dragon slayers of Sabertooth."

"Sting Eucliffe, you are under arrest for breaking in the magic council and moreover, freeing a prisoner from the highest level of the cell. It would be better if you would come with me quietly." He said still not moving from his previous position.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Cobra asked as his hand transformed into the scale of a snake engulfed in his poison, he wrapped one of his arms around Lucy and strangle her while one of his hand was held to Lucy's throat, "One slash in the neck and she will die for sure."

Sting on the other hand approached Doranbolt slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "3 days, give us 3 days and if we managed to break the cuff, then let him free, if not then you know what to do."

"Even if you threatened me, you're not going to get away from the magic council especially Lahar." He retorted glaring at Sting. "Exactly" he answered back shocking Doranbolt, "Which is why you can't tell to anyone that you saw us."

"Why w-"His sentence was cut short when someone snuck up behind him and knocked him unconscious, "Nice one Rogue!" Sting bump fist with Rogue who just changed back from his shadow form.

At that moment, Cobra jumped down with Lucy and let go of her. She coughed and asked, "What was that for?!"

"So that if we get caught, you won't get involved Blondie." Sting said emphasizing the word 'Blondie'.

"Oh…" Lucy said and smiled, "Thanks then!" and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"We should probably get going." Rogue reminded them and everyone in the room nodded, not wanting to get caught by anyone. All of them immediately ran out of the headquarter and reached the train station.

They boarded on the train and sat down. Sting on one side with Lucy while Cobra and Rogue on the other side, "Blondie, we have five minutes before the train starts moving, so ask what you want to ask right now." Sting said turning to look at Lucy.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked surprised by what Sting had just said but he just shrugged.

"Where are we going now?" She asked her first question waiting for Sting's response and he eyed her in confusion, "Where? Magnolia of course"

"But I thought-"her sentence was cut off when Cobra replied her, "3 days, today doesn't count and I think you have some business to do at your guild first am I right?"

"How did you know?" She asked facing to Cobra while he pointed at his ears, "Remember?" he asked

Lucy nodded understandingly and proceeded with her next question, "So, you are basically going to train me these 3 days?"

"Not us" Sting shook his head and pointed at Cobra, "but him"

And soon the train started moving, three of the dragon slayers started getting sick and covering their mouths while Lucy enjoyed her entertainment until Sting rested his head on Lucy's lap. Lucy shocked by his action screamed, "Sting! Get up!"Causing everyone on the train to stare at her, she ignored her and continued in trying to wake Sting up, "Oiii, Sting!"

"T-too s-sleepy…"He muttered and soon he fell asleep, Lucy sighed and observed his face, _'He actually looks kind of cute and innocent while sleeping'_ she thought. She unconsciously stroked his hair and froze, '_What am I doing?'_ Her face turned red and she immediately retreated her hand.

Soon they reached Magnolia and the three dragon slayers were healthy as ever, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds walked in front leaving Cobra and Lucy alone walking behind.

"Will I also have motion sickness after the training?" Lucy asked praying that the answer would be no but sadly, Cobra smirked and answered, "Have fun on the train once I'm done training you." Which means she will surely have motion sickness.

"So what happened between you and Salamander?" Cobra asked her out of curiosity and she sighed, "I don't know myself, I can't believe I snapped and scolded him."

"And so how do you feel now?" He asked again trying to build a conversation, "I don't know…It hurts" she muttered

"Why?" He asked once again and she simply answered, "Because he's my partner and my best friend."

"By the way, I can hear your thoughts you know." Cobra said staring at the clouds while walking, "Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked as if she doesn't know what he meant.

"Because he's my partner and my best friend and also my first love?" he repeated and she blushed and responded, "You should stop doing that, isn't that an invasion of privacy?" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Its fun and I can assure you one thousand percent that you will enjoy doing it once you're able to." He smirked and patted on her shoulder, "You mean I will be able to do it?" she asked excitedly earning a nod from Cobra.

"Hey, we're here Lucy" Sting stated as they stood in front of the guild building.

"I'll meet you tomorrow" Sting said and walked in the opposite direction along with Rogue and the exceeds and soon Cobra also followed them.

Lucy inhaled and pushed the guild door open….

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: How will Natsu react? Coming up in the next chapter! Please review guys! And don't forget to tell me what pairing you want for my Christmas one-shot!**


	5. Confrontation

**JennishaTjung****: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was in Singapore for a vacation and I couldn't publish this chapter, sorry! And since I came home after Christmas, I canceled my plan to make a Christmas one-shot.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Your review motivates me to update faster! Please review in this chapter too!**

* * *

Previously:

_Sting, Lucy and the others including Cobra have reached Magnolia and were about to go to Fairy tail. Once they reached Cobra, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds left Lucy in front of the guild. Lucy inhaled and pushed the guild door open prepared for what was about to happen._

* * *

Chapter 5 – Confrontation

Once the guild door was opened, all eyes were on her. Everyone was staring at her with a blank look and she was starting to feel uncomfortable until a red haired mage ran up from her seat and hugged her, "Lucy! Thank god you're okay!" Lucy smiled at her reaction and hugged back, "Sorry for making you worry, I really didn't mean to."

Lucy pulled away from the hug and went up to the bar and the barmaid immediately gave her a strawberry milkshake, "Try this Lucy, it's a new drink." She offered, Lucy sipped on the drink and commented, "This is amazing, of course you can't really trust my judgment though because every strawberry-flavored drink are amazing in my opinion."

"And why is that?" the barmaid ask and Lucy just replied her with a gesture that said 'I don't know'. The barmaid left to serve the other customers and Lucy continued on sipping her drink and a hand reached to tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw her favorite ice-mage, "Hey Gray!"

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" he asked and sat down on a seat beside her, "I'm fine Gray." She smiled and answered still sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"So what happened?" he asked her while Mira handed him a glass of water, he stared at it and tap on the table in the process creating ice cubes in the glass. "Not much actually" she replied and stared at Gray smirking, "Your clothes Gray" she pointed out.

"Crap!" he looked around for his clothes and as soon as he found it, he continued his conversation with Lucy, "Have you talked to Natsu? He is really upset after what happen." Lucy looked around the bar and saw Natsu drowning himself in drinks.

"I'll go talk to him" Lucy told Gray and stood up approaching Natsu, but before she could say anything, he turned to look at her and gave her a deadly cold stare, "What are you doing her, traitor?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I had a moment there just now and I just needed to figure some things out." She replied looking at him apologetically, "I don't care, you're still a traitor."

"I'm sorry…" she said one more time hoping he would forgive her but he didn't, he just ignored her and finally she snapped, "What do you want me to do Natsu?! And by the way, I just went out with a member from another guild!" she shouted at him and tears started welling in her eyes.

He looked at her and stood up, his fist slamming the table in the process, "If you went with Hibiki or Lyon or Eve or anyone else its fine, but you chose to go with the person I hate most!" he retorted

"What did he do to you?! He never did anything wrong, none of them did. It was in the Grand Magic Games Natsu! And you even beat them that time yet they didn't hold a grudge!" She replied back tears started flowing down her cheeks and by now the whole guild were watching them.

"They killed their own dragons Lucy! They are murderers who killed their own parents!" Natsu shouted ignoring the tears coming out of her eyes.

Lucy replied back, her voice starting to crack, "I'm sorry to say this Natsu, but it's their parents not yours! So this is not a valid reason!"

Natsu looked at her wide eyed and answered the first thing that popped into his head, "Of course you don't know how it feels as your father never even loved you before so you can't imagine how painful it feels to think about someone killing their own parents when I have been searching for my own!"

Lucy's eye widened and she looked down and bit her lips, "Yeah you're right, I don't know… I don't know how it feels like to suddenly come back from an island with a huge gap of seven years and found out my dad died one month before I came back…I don't know how painful it is to lose your parent." With those words said, Lucy ran out of the guild and left everyone dumbfounded.

Gray stood up from his seat and punched Natsu, "What the hell was that for bastard?!" he said rubbing his cheeks from the impact.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO LUCY!" Gray snapped and clenched his fist glaring at Natsu. Natsu was about to punch Gray back when a sword was held in between both of them. Erza was gripping the sword in between them with a murderous aura surrounding her, she retreated her sword and pulled Gray's shoulder, "We're looking for Lucy." And both of them left the guild.

* * *

Lucy kept running not bothered by the fact that she doesn't know where she is going, she finally felt tired and her feet gave up on her. She fell and leaned on the tree behind her, she looked around and saw herself in the forest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let the tears flow down freely.

Suddenly a bright light shine beside her and her lion spirit appeared. He placed a hand on her back and comforted her, "I saw…" he simply said.

She kept crying and said, "I can't believe he said it, once again he broke my heart." She sobbed in between and continued, "Maybe this just proves that love hurts, I don't think I'll even believe in l-"she couldn't finish her sentence as he squatted down beside her and held her chin to face him, "Promise me you will not lose your belief in love, Natsu is just dense and I don't think he deserves you."

Both of them stayed in that position for quite a while until Loke said, "I have to go, my magic is slowly draining." He said and smiled before disappearing. "Thank you Loke" Lucy said while clutching her key.

She stood up and brush off the dirt on her skirt and called out her compass key, Pyxis to lead her back to her apartment.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: I think that was kind of intense don't you think? But well, I love how this chapter turns out. I will probably update the next chapter sooner than this chapter. Look forward to it and don't forget to review, favorite and follow too!**


	6. The Talk

**JennishaTjung****: Chapter 6 and there will be more drama coming up guys! Look forward to it because somehow I just love drama scenes! Please review in this chapter too! And thank you for the reviews so far!**

**Please read my other fanfics: Step By Step, Undeniable Love and The Chains Connected**

* * *

Previously:

_"Yeah you're right, I don't know… I don't know how it feels like to suddenly come back from an island with a huge gap of seven years and found out my dad died one month before I came back…I don't know how painful it is to lose your parent." With that said, Lucy ran out of the guild._

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO LUCY!" Gray snapped._

_Erza pulled Gray's shoulder and dragged him, "We're looking for Lucy." And both of them left the guild._

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Talk

"I'm home" Lucy opened the door to her apartment and said to no one in particular, she went inside and slipped out her boots when she realized the lights in her apartment was on. She quickly closed the door behind and ran to the living room.

There she saw Erza and Gray sitting on her couch but that's not all, she turned to her right and saw Natsu with Lisanna, his hand around her waist holding her close to him. Her heart crashed a million pieces and she inhaled gathering the energy to speak, "What are you doing here?" she asked hanging her head low, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke.

"Well I wanted to say sorry" Natsu replied with his grin expecting Lucy to smile putting a thumbs up and saying 'It's okay!' but she didn't. She just stood there so he continued, "And also I wanted to tell you that Lisanna will be my new partner but you can also be with us on big mission."

She pointed her finger to the direction of the door and muttered, "Get out"

The room became intense, Erza and Gray were watching her actions while Natsu just stood not moving an inch. "Get out" she repeated this time louder for everyone in the room especially Natsu to hear.

"But Lu…" he tried to interrupt but Lucy lost it and shouted at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT!" a few tears could be seen rolling down her cheeks. Natsu was surprised by her sudden reaction but got out and as soon as he did Lucy continued, "Lisanna, please get out." With a softer voice.

"Lucy I'm sorry" she tried but Lucy kept her words, "I know what you're trying to do but please I'm begging you just get out."

Lisanna walked out of the door and stopped glancing at Lucy with a sympathetic look and ran after Natsu.

As soon as both Natsu and Lisanna went away, Lucy fell down on her knees and more tears spilled out of her eyes.

Gray stood up and placed a hand on her back comforting her while Erza said, "Sorry Lucy, we tried to stop him but he didn't want to listen to us."

Lucy inhaled and wiped away her tears, "It's fine, I'm just not ready to talk to him yet." She said standing up, "And I need to tell you guys something, I'm not going to the guild for quite some time."

"Why?! Is it because of Natsu?!" Erza asked demanding an explanation and she turned to look at Gray's expression which said the same thing.

Lucy shook her head, "No that's not it, I just have some things to do first." She said and she walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, there are cheesecakes in the fridge and Gray, put on some clothes."

Erza looked up at her and immediately ran to the kitchen while Gray as usual, panicked searching for his clothes.

Lucy went into the bathroom and once Gray found his clothes and Erza was slowly enjoying her cheesecake, Gray sat across Erza and started a conversation.

"Should we ask her what happen with the Sabertooth guys?" he asked

"Maybe, I don't think she will tell us though but seeing her reaction towards Natsu and Lisanna just now was a shock" Erza said frowning still eating the cheesecake slowly.

"It was his fault too"

"Do you somehow have any kind of feelings for her?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Honestly I do."

"But I thought you loved Juvia?" She asked in confusion as she was pretty sure that was what he felt that time.

"I did thought so too, but I found out I didn't." Gray answered leaning on the palm on his hand.

"You better make your move soon Gray." She suggested, "I support both of you better than her with Natsu."

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Natsu, it's just that I always see his future with Lisanna." Erza smiled looking at Gray's amused face.

"She has just gotten over Natsu, I need to give her some time besides what's the rush?"

"You never know Gray, she could be taken by someone else before you realized it." She warned finally finishing the final bite of her cheesecake.

"Like who?" Gray asked, "I don't see anyone from the guild that she would actually accept or confesses to right now."

"I'm just saying" Erza shrugged

"Hey Lucy, that was quite fast!" Gray waved his hand at the figure which had just came out of the bathroom, "And what's with those clothes? Aren't you going to sleep soon?"

Lucy was wearing a brown leather jacket with white tank top underneath. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a pair of black combat boots.

"I'm heading out for a while." She said and pointed to the cheesecake, "Erza, there is another box in the fridge, if you want it you can bring it home. You guys can stay until as late as you want." And with that said, she headed out the door.

* * *

Lucy walked to a café near her apartment and sat there ordering a cup of coffee. This place was her favorite café in Magnolia as it is near and she usually goes here when she needs to do some thinking. The place was very suitable for doing just that.

The café has wooden oak floors with furniture made of wood, there was a counter near the entrance and at the very right top corner, there was a glass cupboard with frames of wood where plates and glasses could clearly be seen and there were several scenery paintings hung in the room

From where she was sitting, she could see the outside view, it was clearly night time and it started drizzling. The Café was quite empty at this time, she was looking out the window in deep thoughts when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Who do you think it is? And by the way, StiLu or RoLu? And don't forget to review!**


End file.
